


Love Languages

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Dialogue, No Fluff, Other, Reflection, Ship is background mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: In his experience, gifts aren't a way to say I love you.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> A friend got me thinking about love languages, so naturally I thought about Peter's vs Juno's.

Peter Nureyev loves in grand gestures. In flowers, and ridiculous candle-lit dinners, and even the stars themselves.

Juno doesn't need these things, really. In fact, they leave him feeling uncomfortable, most of the time.

In his experience, gifts aren't a way to say I love you. They're for saying things like, _"Sorry I screamed at your brother,"_ or, _"This is so you won't mention how you got your arm broke",_ or _"You're going to have to pay the rent out of your own pocket again this month"_. 

Not...Not I love you.

Not that he doesn't appreciate it. He does, even if he doesn't exactly have a place to wear nice pearls or fancy dresses, doesn't have a place outside of packed bags to keep delicate glass knicknacks.

It's just...it feels like too much, sometimes. 

(Like he doesn't deserve nice things anyways, what's the point? But he knows he's supposed to be trying to do better, so he's trying not to think that. It's harder than just saying that he's going to be bettee.)

But Peter loves him, and Juno loves him back, and so he tries to smile and he says thank you anyways. He's getting better at accepting things, really. It's just slow and Peter's affection...isn't. He's getting better, Juno promises.


End file.
